1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a compensating device for a cable-driven brake system, in particular a motor-vehicle handbrake system. A drive, for instance a drive lever, is connected by a first brake cable to a first brake and a tube of the first brake cable rests on a support located at the generator side. The system comprises a second brake cable of which the inner rope is connected at one end to the compensating device and at the other end to the second brake.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Compensating devices are known in the state of the art. However, the known systems incur a problem in that the drive lever requires being moved through a large excursion to apply the brake. The excursion being the sum of the two displacement paths. In relation to another conventional brake system, with two separate brake cables for each brake, of which the inner ropes are directly connected to the drive lever, the drive excursion of the brake system evincing the initially cited features is twice as large. Another drawback of the known compensating device is that automatic length correction to automatically adjust the brake cables, is precluded.
In the light of this state of the art, it is the object of the invention to further develop a compensating device such that applying the brake requires only a reduced excursion of the drive lever. In an associated feature, the compensating device will assure automatic length correction of the brake cables, in particular automatic adjustment and resetting of brake-cable length.